Spider-Man And His Amazing Brides: The Morning After
by Sensational Spider-Fan
Summary: After receiving a mysterious artifact Peter wakes up to find himself married to 13 different Marvel women.
1. How It All Began

**Spider-Man And His Amazing Brides**

**How It All Began**

_I'm sorry about this hiatus I was going to spend a few months revising and writing new chapters but my computer repeatedly crashed. Things are working now and I've gotten a bit of work done but haven't been able to put the changes on the site yet (this catalyctic one obviously needs polishing most of all) please be patient. Until then I'll be putting the unrevised versions back up. My understanding of some of Peter's relationships has evolved quite a bit in the interim and I believe it will enhance things in the future. I don't know how many of my 20 or so outlines I will personally bring to life but I will finish an Eventful Week and almost certainly 2 of the spin-offs._

Peter Parker arrived at his apartment exhausted it was hard work having a job at Horizon Labs in addition to being a solo hero and being part of the Avengers and Future Foundation. He had just slumped on the couch when a package arrived he picked it up and checked the address it was definitely from Central Europe. He opened it and found a note from his long lost sister/not sister/sister Teresa (who appears in Marvel Family Business graphic novel) she had found the artifact during a mission at one of HYDRA's bases they didn't seem to pay much attention to it but it appeared as small almost plain rectangular box and was supposed to be a sort of one use cross between the Cosmic Cube and the Infinity Gauntlet. Peter didn't have to read the rest of the note to know she had sent it for him to keep out of anyone's grasp Peter had no intention of using it still after his nap he kept it nearby setting up little webbing tripwires whenever he kept it in one place for long. After dinner he flipped through the channels with the artifact in his lab trying to distract himself from his recent breakup with Carlie. It wasn't successful and his mind drifted to others Peter didn't know it but the artifact responded not to wishes but to the subconscious. It affected everyone Peter knew and was still attracted to and everyone he knew who was still to him. He awoke the next day on the floor at the same time as thirteen women in his apartment however shocking that discovery was Peter still had the artifact on his mind.

"I loose my senses out of the blue for one…. However long and I cant expect a powerful artifact to just stay in my apartment."

He searched for it but couldn't find it then he was wearing a thin silver wristband with fourteen gems. As the women got up he noticed that they all had a ring on their finger with gem's similar to the ones on his wristband.

"Oh dear!"

Then he saw that one of them was a familiar blond that should be dead.

"Hi Peter." Gwen said

"This isn't happening could it?" Peter thought as his memory started to slowly come back he remembered now getting married somehow last night but it was to one woman not like any of these. By now everybody was on there feet and nearly as confused as he was he quickly identified them hoping to bring a little order to the madness.

"There's Gwen, Mary Jane and Black Cat not too surprising" Peter thought "Ms. Marvel, Spider-Woman and Carlie makes a bizarre kind of sense Silver Sable I always thought there was something there… She-Hulk and Tigra I've thought about them before but never… Black Widow but she said that the whole Nancy thing was over… Kitty Pryde she's cute and I once saw she had a poster of me when I was visiting the mansion oh brother this is adding up… I've always liked Dazzler's music but we never met after that encounter with Lightmaster… Mystique why? Why did I marry a supervillaness last night?!"

The girls started talking about what had happened and verifying that it was not a dream then they looked at Parker not demanding an explanation although they were uncomfortable but amused by how he was squirming it was like he was facing the sinister twelve or something.

Finally the silence was broken as Spider-Woman decided to remove her ring and hide it in her costume she gasped her ring melted into her skin all you could see was a faint jewel. It reappeared as she thought about it then receded again the others tried it with the same results.

"Let's not mention this to anyone." Mystique said somewhat hostiley

It didn't take a genius to know they all agreed.

Kitty Pryde approached him and asked if she could contact him. Peter wasn't in a position to disagree so he gave out some copies of his phone number before the heroines left leaving Gwen, MJ, Black Cat, and Carlie.

"Tiger I think we need to talk." MJ said


	2. First Love

**First Love**

"Tiger we need to talk."

"Of course." Peter said scratching his head Felicia giggled as she eyed Peter and her ring "But can I have a moment with Gwen first."

MJ and Felicia both sighed while Carlie was a bit annoyed with the whole situation somehow she had no problem being married to him even like this but she had just broken up with him a few months ago. Peter stared into Gwen's beautiful slightly frightened eyes and took her hand they entered Peter's room and sat on the bed. There was so much he wanted to say but before he could he embraced her and kissed her long and hard trying to soak in that familiar experience that he had lost so long ago she didn't resist and matched his passion. Finally he broke off and looked at the floor ashamed he didn't deserve this.

"Gwen I'm so sorry for the years I lied to you, hurt you, for the loss of father and most of all what happened on the bridge. (lot of sobbing) Gwen I killed you it was my web that snapped your neck not your fall. There is not a week that goes by when I don't wake screaming from what happened I may not have killed your father but I don't deserve your love and you don't deserve to have to share a guy with a dozen other girls out of the blue."

Gwen rested her hand on his shoulder and gazed at the man she loved there had been a whole side to him she hadnt known until the last few minutes but through all the years he hadn't changed that much.

"Peter I don't like that you hid your… activities from me for so long and I certainly don't like that you've gotten to intimately know all of these women after I…"

"About that im as confused as you I only actually dated a few of them I don't know why the oth…"

"How many have you dated?"

"If I'm not mistaken there all sitting on my couch, not counting Ms. Marvel but we only had our first date… earlier this month."

"And how long have I been…"

"Dead? Seven years."

"I think I can deal with that." she said as Peter finally managed to face her and she leand in for a peck on the cheek

"Don't worry about my death the last thing I remember was that horrible Goblin person breaking into my apartment and putting a damp cloth up to my mouth. Who was he?"

"He was Norman Osborn."

"Harry's dad?!"

"Yes."

"Did you kill him?"

"Almost… there were a couple of times when I was so tempted but no he's still out there but I'm sad to say and you're not the only person that fell to his madness. I just want you to know I won't ever let him or anyone else ever hurt you again. "

As Peter said this the first and fourteenth gem on his wristband faintly glowed as did Gwen's ring Peter noticed that Gwen's skin seemed a little firmer then he remembered but somehow just as soft but he didn't think anything of it it had been so long.

"I remember when we were together all those years ago it was so wonderful I just knew that the second you could afford it you were going to sweep me of my feet and down the aisle… Peter do you still love me?"

Peter was finally able to feel comfortable relieved even here she was not a clone and not a trap he and Ms. Stacy… no Mrs. Parker together again.

"With all my heart I could never forget you Gwen even if I tried you were the one and no one has ever compared."

"Then I'm willing to accept you with the others if it's the price of us being together I don't have much to complain about its better than being a corpse."

And then the two let out a brief gentle laugh.

"When… did you know that you were in love with me?"

"It was that time Doctor Octopus was loose and Spider-Man… I mean you were suffering amnesia I was so worried about you being missing I just couldn't bear it. What about you?"

"We we're pretty close when I saw you demanding to know what I had done to… myself I felt connected to you my heart raced I didn't know why or how but more than anything I wanted to be this man you wanted and to get those tears out of your eyes. A few weeks after I got my memory back your father was brainwashed by the Kingpin he attacked me and I knocked him over. You told me that you wanted me to get out that you never wanted to see me again and those words hurt Gwen more than any blade for I realized that you were the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"Oh Peter." Gwen said and held him for a good minute

After the two let go of one another Peter led her to the living room. Mary Jane tried to hide it but she had been listening with a smile on her face Felicia on the other hand had been pacing a bit stopping every once in a while to search through his mostly boring possessions.

"MJ I think it's your turn."

No words were uttered as he led her to his room but volumes were spoken even though there marriage had been erased they still seemed to have that telepathy.

Peter didn't have to be a genius to know a strange new era in his life was about to begin.


	3. The Girl Next Door

**The Girl Next Door Updated**

Peter and MJ entered his room and sat on the bed. Peter started a long list of self interrupted apologies MJ just smiled and told him to shut up.

"But Mary Jane this just isn't fair especially after what I did to you."

"Peter you didn't ruin our wedding… I did."

"What?!"

"We were married for nearly five years when your secret identity came out and your Aunt died I saw how miserable you were and also how you still went through the albums of Gwen after all these years we soon made a deal trading our marriage for her life."

"Why MJ even I remember us living together I would have been perfectly happy with you."

"I know that now and I've regretted that decision every day since then condemned myself for being selfish. Our Aunt's were planning for us to get together years before we met I was only thirteen Peter when my Aunt first pointed you out and talked about your family it wasn't until I lost you that I realized May and Anna's wisdom. Peter this thing that's happened I'm fine with it it's my own fault I'm just glad to have a second chance."

The two held on to each other and there were some tears finally Mary Jane said.

"I'm sorry I just had thought we had settled for each other that I had realized that you were the best man I knew and the only one I could think of being serious with… without thinking of my father… and that you… settled for me a gorgeous girl you knew well who could handle your double life."

"Mary Jane I never for a second saw you as a convenience why do you think I persisted for as long as I did and put up with your fear of commitment. I admit that what Gwen and I had was different but I stopped looking back the second the first round of clone business was over and I showed up at your door and the next afternoon I realized I was in love with you. - By the way I don't remember you ever telling me the story of how you figured out I was Spider-Man did I know… before" he gestured awkwardly "this happened?"

"No I wanted to save the story for… when we had children" Mary Jane sighed as she thought of the poor child Norman took from them a child which because of her decision now had never existed in the first place. "I remember the first time I saw you I had moved into the neighborhood and you were just starting high school and my Aunt pointed you out. Whenever I had the chance I would visit your Aunt and we'd talk about my father and she'd drop a few hints about you. A year later I saw you on television as you wrestled and I had a little crush an innocent fantasy really. Peter I knew the whole time when your Uncle Ben died I was at Anna's I saw you run into your home and emerge out your window in costume. I couldn't accept it but it happened the poor kid id been avoiding for a year was Spider-Man. Still I made an effort to meet you in person I tested you and your Aunt out and even stalked a little. Our first date I helped you get to the Rhino if you were Spider-Man I wanted to be in your corner didn't know exactly how to broach the subject however. When it was clear you were more interested in Gwen I backed up we both know I couldn't face something serious and even if you were my one exception I wasn't one to be any man's second place. A couple months later I was fooled by the Kingpin's cronies into hypnotizing Gwen's dad and some other people with a flash camera I could have sworn I recognized your voice as you fought the goons backstage that was when I faced reality. When Gwen's birthday came and you showed up with the mask in your hand and confessed I'm so ashamed of how I treated Gwen as you ran away… knowing full well who you were I told that weeping girl that her man was either a masked menace or a psycho case I selfishly tried to split you two so that I'd get another shot. I felt such a relief when I reassured her after her dad died to keep you to together if only for a little while-"

His mind having only just unlocked Peter recalled only a few times when she had opened up to him this much all from before their wedding. It was a lot to take in that he had invested all of this effort into his identity over the years and his future wife found it out before he even became a superhero.

"Wow… this whole time I thought the mask was a curse but it brought me the one thing in life that has ever made the agony worth it the one thing the love of my life and light of my day you."

"May and Anna really knew how to pick em."

"Except when it came to men with tentacles."

Mary Jane's ended her weeping and thoughts of her second pregnancy one they'd been working on for years one she had lost in the Beyonder affair. And he caught her smile they were so much more better when they were real. Peter shifted a bit finding it hard to think of the picture outside of the bedroom MJ was one onion he would happily devote a life to peeling.

"Who ever said we're not made for each other?"

The two rose, kissed and caressed forcefully for a full minute reasserting what had once been then they broke of and MJ laughed.

"What is it?"

"It's just with what your life used to be… and what it is now I just wish I could keep up with you."

Neither noticed as the second and fourteenth gem on the wristband and the one on the ring glowed MJ would stretch a few minutes later and feel more flexible than she remembered.

"You'll do just fine."

Peter escorted her back into the living room. Black Cat was impatient and Carlie's earlier annoyance had been replaced with discomfort she had tried to calm herself by reading some of Peter's Spider-Man biography but she was considering leaving. Peter gestured towards the black clad anti-hero.

"Felicia if you'll please."

"I've been waiting a long time for this."

Felicia smiled took his hand as they walked into his bedroom as they walked she modestly zipped her outfit a bit upwards for the first time in Peter's memory. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.


	4. Felonious Feline

**Felonious Feline**

Peter and Felicia stood in his bedroom she waited amused for him to say something finally he spoke up.

"Felicia how do you feel about this."

"Spider you know how long I've been waiting for you."

"I'm sorry about MJ I shouldn't have been dating her behind your back let alone get… almost marrying her I knew you'd come back."

"I waited for years but you two were still together when you finally parted ways I sought you sure you liked a little fun but you never really wanted me."

"Felicia I did want you when we were dating I had never loved any one as much besides…" they both knew the blond he was talking about "I kept up hope that we would be this great couple you imagined but part of me… gave up hope I started thinking I was just part of some girl's fantasy I was fine with not settling but I wanted someone who would love me for me who understood why I do what I do and who had… grown up."

The words hurt slightly but they were old news.

"When I was in Europe we had agreed to take a break we both thought it was for the best if I sorted things out. I had enough money stashed to live well the whole time but… still I ran around each week stealing things finally after six months I was escaping of the roof of a museum with a vase when a guard showed up and started firing the first round missed ricocheted and hit him he started to fall back and fired again hitting me in the chest. Despite all the pain I watched as he fell backwards over the roof. As I hid in a dumpster bleeding waiting for the heat to go down all I could think was what a waste it all was and for what a night's excitement. I thought about all that you did and for the first time I respected you for your strict ways I had never bothered to listen but now I knew that you had your life together a lot better than I did."

"Felicia you know that if you called me like that I would have come right away."

Peter's concern gave Cat a rather mixed reaction it was good to know that he cared that much but she had always prided herself on being able to take care of herself (despite her lack of powers besides bad luck) even framing Spider-Man for murder once to prove a point.

"A week after I was cleaned up I moved to New York anxious to get back together imagine my surprise when you moved and Venom broke my nose and told me that you were engaged."

Peter was really feeling guilty now granted he always felt guilty but of all the ones he'd loved Felicia was the one he had most directly hurt.

"I'm not worth this Cat you shouldn't have put your life on hold for so long."

"Who says I did? Granted I only dated other people to make you jealous but I did grow up. I became less active as the Black Cat, stopped stealing things, started helping you from time to time I even started my own security company. No matter how solid you were with plain Jane I somehow knew that it wouldn't last I broke into your apartment a couple of times… not to spoil anything just to find out more about the man behind the mask. At first you seemed boring like I had always thought but when I found out what had happened to your parents, how you became Spider-Man and when I listened to the tapes (the taperecorded messages in Spider-Man: Blue) I realized that the man I loved was the same regardless of any mask."

And then Felicia removed her own mask and stared at Peter for a few seconds before she surprised him with a kiss that held more passion and vigor than even she thought she could pull off Peter joined in until they finally broke off.

"Why didn't we ever work?" Peter asked

"Things are never easy when a Black Cat crosses your path."

"Maybe we could change that Mrs. Parker."

Suddenly the third and fourteenth gem glowed along with the woman's ring and there was a slight twinkle in Black Cat's eyes.

"Say that again." Felicia asked dreamily

'Mrs. Parker."

The two made out some more but Peter declined when Felicia suggested they undress.

"I want to wait till we have the chance to catch up some more."

Peter said this sincerely and part of him meant it but neither was fooled he was saving his virginity for that one. In the past Cat had allowed herself to admire Gwen but there was a big difference when one was dead… and when they were alive.

"You never told me what you thought of this whole thing." Peter said gesturing to his wristband

"Spider I know that you are the one man on earth that would never do that sort of thing on purpose. I'm not happy that I won't have you all to myself but judging by the other's reactions I don't think I'm going to have to compete with twelve others. Iv waited so long I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth just don't take me for granted."

"How could I?"

"You should go see that nerdy chic before she leaves."

"What."

Black Cat smiled and danced in Peter's bedroom as he entered the living room only to hear the front door close. He looked at Gwen and MJ who only let out a small sigh as he opened the front door and chased after Ms. Cooper… Mrs. Spider-Man.

**I apologize if Carlie will be poorly written I have no experience with the character. Thank you for your support.**


	5. The Forensic Scientist

**The Forensic Scientist**

_As I said I know very little about Carlie my attitude is that she is probably the only girl that's in his league and that she doesn't have the understanding that the previous since they have known him for a lot longer. She will warm up to him the next time._

Carlie was walking on the sidewalk pondering her situation before this morning after there break-up she had been left thinking of Peter as an admittedly noble liar now he was just another man and no story about his Uncle was going to change that. It was hard to stop thinking about him especially with this ring on her finger. Just what happened last night? She would try to distract herself but whenever she thought of her work at the police department a certain man in a costume would enter in somehow and when she thought of past guys some guilt would wash over her. She didn't get it but it was as if there was a voice in the back of her mind that thought she'd agreed to this an admittedly weak and fragmentary one but a voice nonetheless. Peter chased after her and caught up just as she was trying to hail a cab.

"Carlie wait!"

"Why should I?"

"I… I don't know I just thought you were entitled to know what happened."

"So now you want to be honest with me." Her sarcasm apparent

"My sister mailed me an artifact from Europe."

"I thought you were a single child."

"Long story just found out a few months ago."

I don't know how but after about an hour I kind off… blacked out… I don't remember much of what happened before we all woke up but I know that thing is responsible. The box is gone and instead we have these."

He pointed to his wristband and her ring.

"So you want me to be part of this harem of yours is that it? If im not going to be your girlfriend I'm certainly not going to be One of your wives."

"I never said that. Carlie I'm sorry I really am I remember when you asked me about my connection to Spider-Man part of me really wanted to tell you but I'm so used to keeping secrets all these years the lie just sort of came out. I don't like having to keep this part of myself from people but it's for the safety of all those I care about sometimes it just makes me sick there have been a few times where I've actually thrown up because of my double life. I didn't want to keep this from you honestly I saw no problem with you knowing about me I doubted you'd arrest your boyfriend… I don't know I guess I just decided not to rush it you were my first girlfriend after… a big batch of craziness and I loved you I had kept my secret from other girls for a lot longer and"

He stopped Carlie had been silent but she was less tense and had stopped avoiding eye contact.

"What is it that you want?"

Peter held her hand reassuringly and said

"You think I want all these women no Carlie iv just wanted one always one and for a short time Carlie I thought that one might be you. I don't care whether you love me unconditionally or hate me to the end of your days whether you're my wife, friend or we never see each other again so long as your happy and don't tell anyone my secret."

"Peter I—Part of me still loves you but… it's not enough I'm just going to pretend this never happened."

"Still friends?"

"Still friends."

"I wish there was something I could do to make up for this." Peter said almost inaudibly as Carlie finally found a taxi.

Neither noticed the fourth and fourteenth gems on his wristband and there companion glow but Carlie would notice later in the day that her mind was a bit sharper than usual.

Peter returned his apartment and checked his clock he was going to be late for work again. Felicia smiled but didn't ask how it went she had been talking with Mary Jane. Apparently she was to appear in court and needed to change her clothes. Her secret identity was known by NYPD but that didn't mean that most civilians did. The trial was going to be pretty big and there weren't a lot of young white haired women in the city so she would have to change somewhere besides her penthouse. Mary Jane and Felicia had never gotten along very well but now it seemed like the source of there tension had died there envy to had faded Mary Jane could even see her as a friend in the future so she said she could break into her place and borrow some of her clothes. Felicia left but not before giving Peter a rough kiss. Peter looked at Mary Jane there was so much that they wanted to say but couldn't articulate and besides there wasn't time.

"I guess I'll see you later."

"Don't be a stranger Tiger not after all this time." And she left

MJ left and Peter found Gwen going through his photo albums there were tears in her eyes and Peter saw an old recorder on the ground she had found the tapes. Peter embraced her and told her that he had to go to work but for her to stay in his apartment till he came back. He quickly got himself dressed and headed towards Horizon Labs. Even though the combination of his powers and today's sheer dumb luck had allowed him to get there pretty quick his co-workers weren't happy he was late again but as he entered his private lab the clock struck 10:30am and Peter thought the day could have been worse. For once in his life things were going to get better.


End file.
